


MarkGun 【草莓的誘惑】

by MiaTsai



Category: magusMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 緬甸雙人FM VLOG衍生文/偽現實向/高慎/車





	MarkGun 【草莓的誘惑】

**Author's Note:**

> 看了VLOG#8如此優秀的飯店和呆萌的甜心  
他們一定住一起，我信了  
於是乎自行四捨五入認定住一起肯定發生些什麼(?)  
為愛發電，渣文筆，大家看的開心最重要，愛甜橙🍊愛各位👭  
__________________________________________________________________

“嗚呼！今天好累～好想要洗澡！!”一個響亮的聲音迴盪在飯店大廳，一群人的腳步聲讓周遭的人忍不住撇了幾眼，正在郎嚷多麼想淋浴的人兒染著一頭顯目的藍綠髮色，精緻的外觀吸引了人來人往大廳人們的注意。

今天是gun和mark兩人FM第一天的Sign Event，結束了簽名和用餐活動，兩人還進了練習室排練了一會兒，看著時候不早了才在經紀人的准許下準備回房歇息。

“P辛苦了，待會兒趕緊先洗澡才可以早點休息”mark向著走在自己前方嘴裡哼著歌的gun禮貌地道了一聲問候

Gun不確定是自己太多疑還是太聰明了，感覺Mark今天一整天都畢恭畢敬的樣子有些反常。

“那就拜託你讓哥先洗囉～”兩人至今交情如此**「深厚」**，該有的戒心還是有的，不過為了展現自己泰然自若的模樣，gun還是草草帶過了這個話題。

最初Gun知道主辦單位為他和Mark安排了同個房間時，自己還擔心著自家小狼狗肯定又要不安份地折騰自己，不過幸好昨晚自己機靈找了藉口去了別人的房間串門子，打從洗澡到晚上睡覺時間都一併在別人房間裡賴著不走..

回到房裡Mark也是認份地滑著手機，直到睡前兩人還在興高采烈的你一句我一句，要不是礙於時間問題，估計又得一起見日出了。

畢竟這是兩人第一次的FM，回想起確定消息到現在，真的好快，也發生了很多事情..說不期待是假的，想要快點和大家相見的感受越來越深刻。

話又說回來，昨晚的Mark竟然對於自己的行為完全沒有任何抱怨，睡前也是灑脫的覆上一個輕吻，啵的一聲就躺回自己的床，不過...也幸好如此，今天的精神到了目前為止還是挺好的（？）

“那我們就先回房了”

mark默契地配合gun的話簡單點了頭，禮貌問候了工作人員以後，兩人感應了房卡進了房。

“嗚咦，終於可以好好放鬆了！”gun一股腦兒投入床的懷抱裡

“P 不是要先洗澡，去吧～”mark卸下了肩上的包和相機，坐上床頭邊，第一件事就是連了床頭櫃上的音響，一把靠上了枕頭邊笑邊看著緊抱著枕頭的對方

“那麼乾脆就讓給我洗了嗎～那我去了！”一個華麗(?)的轉身，gun蹲下拾起換洗衣物，輕巧的快步走向浴室

原想著一個頭也不回瀟灑地走進浴室，可卻在浴室的門口停下了腳步，愣了幾秒鐘..

不對，從昨天拍攝花絮就應該想到了，這他媽奇怪的房間設計！！

浴室和房間之間全透明的玻璃，除了擋水毫無其他功能...

這麼一個忙完，完全忘記了這件事..到底昨天自己為何拚了命也要到隔壁四人房盥洗的理由....

gun低下頭沉思了幾秒鐘...

從頭到尾等著看好戲的小狼狗，倒是滿意了此刻gun的反應，忍不住摀住嘴勾起邪笑

“Mark..要不..還是你先洗吧”gun轉身搔了搔頭,露出了「GUN」招牌傻笑

“哥那麼累，還是先洗吧！我不急的”

mark迅速給了一個無比燦爛的微笑

“嗯...啊其實P可以去隔壁洗啦，反正昨天也在那邊洗，這樣你就不用等我了～”

“那怎麼行，今天都那麼晚了，P快點洗吧，別跟我爭了”

“呃...嗯，好吧那我進去了”

進去！？這根本全透明何談進去兩個字？

Gun的顏面神經完美地詮釋了自己的無奈

無奈地決定推開門的剎那，Mark從後面攬住了自己的腰

“**這個玻璃得好好利用才行啊P’gun**”

“你幹嘛...放開我”

“沒有，覺得P好香啊...”mark在脖間上的低語留下了溫熱的氣息

“才不香...留了一堆汗！”gun承不住灑在頸上的氣息，縮起了身子刻意讓耳根不再貼緊Mark的唇

“P,要不我們一起洗好嗎？”

“不好，不要，不可以”gun聽著mark的要求，翻了一個白眼，連忙拒絕了對方

“P那麼討厭跟我一起洗嗎...”mark靠過gun的方向，讓對方看的一清二楚現在自己的表情是多麼的無辜委屈

“不是不是...我...就...哎呦...反正我不是這個意思嘛..”

明知道是mark的套路，gun還是抵不住這隻小狼狗仗著自己的英俊來裝可憐，每每都因為這樣自己倒吃盡苦頭。

原想著自己這種模糊不清的態度mark肯定會繼續苦苦哀求，可誰知...

“是嗎..P不討厭和我洗嘛..好了P快點進去洗吧！我是為了拿給你沐浴精才過來的”

“蛤，這裡面就有的東西幹嘛還拿給我？”gun扶著纏住自己的手，轉過身面對著mark提出疑問

“這P可就不知道了，這是我媽媽特地囑咐我帶來給P的，昨晚還沒來得及給出去，P就去了別的房間洗了”

講到這裡gun倒覺得像是自己做錯了什麼事一樣，油然而生的罪惡感是怎麼一回事⋯⋯

“嗷嗚，還讓伯母破費了...mark你可要幫我好好道謝！不過..現在就用飯店的就好啦，你幫我放行李吧！”

“P～現在拿給你是有原因的，我媽說過裡面麝香和柑橘的萃取能有效舒緩肌膚疲憊，為了讓我們能好好放鬆，媽媽交代一定要讓你用”

“那麼神奇的嗎？謝謝伯母了！”聽完mark的簡介，gun興奮地拿過mark手上的粉紫色的罐子。看著gun笑得那麼開心，mark也耐不住性子調戲了如此單純的情人

“不是應該是謝謝岳母嗎”mark一把湊近了gun的臉頰，壓低了聲線給了一個淺笑

gun紅了雙頰，手輕覆mark的胸膛嘗試推開了些距離

“誰岳母了，什麼時候要嫁你...唔嗯..”沒來得及使眼色，雙唇就被眼前的男人擒住，由淺入深的吻，粉舌的交疊讓靜謐的房間充斥了曖昧的聲響...直至失了原有的氧氣，才緩緩放開他的唇

“明天？”單手扶著有些腿軟的情人，眉角微鬢故意給了這個答案

mark望向gun的雙瞳，望眼欲穿

危險...這個男人全身上下散發的氣息都很危險...

像是要吞噬了自己一樣

“既..既然明天，新婚之前不要亂碰我”

“哦？P都這麼說了，那只好忍耐不碰我的新娘了”

“呸呸呸！要我也是新郎！還有！君子一言既出駟馬難追，我沒說好你可別亂來”

“收到！P沒有允許肯定不碰”

“沒錯，所以現在乖乖轉過去走回床上滑你的手機”

“未婚夫收到”給了一個立正稍息，流利地轉身走回床上

看著mark聽話走回床邊，才吸了一大口氣心不甘情不願地關上淋浴間的門

gun吸了一大口氣，拿著沐浴乳走了進去

如果要認真說起，這還真不是第一次在mark面前裸身

可是像現在這樣在他的視線之下褪去所以衣物這種事...果然還是太過羞恥了

心裡大概掙扎了10秒鐘

到底面向房間好還是面向浴室好⋯⋯

“算了！後面頂多看到我屁股而已！”毅然決然背對著mark完成這項<strike>（艱辛）</strike>的任務

靠在床邊滑著推特的少年，看著gun轉過身的瞬間忍不住露出笑顏

“果然選擇這個是嗎..”

gun硬著頭皮褪去了上衣和褲子，Mark看著對方潔白的背，那片纖瘦帶有骨感的蝴蝶骨格外鮮明，目光沿著脊椎一路向下...

想起自己總摟著那性感的蠻腰，還有那緊緻的臀...Mark忍不住咬起下唇

“這畫面真的太美好了...”

Gun的指尖停在了僅剩的私密衣物上，被迫感受著後方帶有溫度的視線

逐漸火熱的視線讓gun越發地氣息不穩..猶豫不決之間還是脫去了僅剩的衣物，為了不讓背後狡猾的年下男友佔盡甜頭，gun盡可能地站在浴缸能遮掩的地方，扭扭捏捏地打開花灑開關

花灑的水柱規律地灑在吹彈可破的肌膚上，興許是水的溫度讓光滑透徹的玻璃起了些霧氣，這才讓過分清楚的玻璃緩了些...

“這不就故意逼我洗熱水...虧我想著回來肯定要沖冷水澡的！臭Mark！”

隨著水流而下，gun撥開被浸濕的秀髮，擠上了些洗髮精，搓揉著每一根髮絲...

關上熱水以後的浴室，玻璃上的霧氣逐漸退去，這讓gun有些不自在..再加上餘光間看見投注自己的目光，gun真的恨不得馬上就洗好。

gun擠了些沐浴乳均勻覆上那片胸膛，慢慢地延伸到了手臂、手指、掌心...

稚嫩的掌心劃開了沐浴精的香氣，伴隨霧氣的交錯，那香味四溢的空間配上gun如此誘人的軀體，在不覺之間情迷充斥房間

因為長時間的見面會導致唇況不太好，mark舔了舔下唇乾裂的死皮

看著那副身子逐漸被泡沫覆蓋，Mark不禁憶起gun那滑潤的肌膚

在他的眼裡，眼前的畫面都成了慢動作般⋯

別說自己是隻狼，真的很難忍住想要覆上情人纖長雙腿啃噬、舔弄的衝動

底下的那處早就腫脹不已，血液的集中讓mark渾身發熱，褪去了外衣，若有所思地看著玻璃後方的人兒

“嗯～這沐浴精好香”

一旁的小羊雀躍地玩起手中的泡沫，綿密的觸感、淡淡的香氣好似真的能舒緩自己的疲憊

似乎是習慣了遠方的視線，gun不再將注意力放在後方，專注地品著此刻

不確定是不是密閉空間使然，呼吸好像有些急促...不過gun並沒想的那麼多

“要不開點門好了...”

水珠延低垂的髮絲而下，跑進了gun的眼裡，在轉身之前忍不住低頭閉上眼，拿起了掛在門上的毛巾，毛巾覆蓋著雙眼，直至放下手的那一刻才發現門已被敞開...怪不得一陣冷空氣席捲而來。

“你..你幹嘛！”gun一個直覺火速將毛巾遮蓋著下身那處

自己到底是神經多大條，才可以玩個泡沫玩到沒注意這個人的靠近！

Mark沒有給對方準確的回應，一把關上了浴室門，從正面環扣著gun的腰肢

“Gun～”

“突然擅自闖入還直呼名字？”

“P,明明我怎麼叫你都可以不是嗎”

“管..你怎麼叫我，你放開我”雖然mark並沒有裸著身子闖入，但身上的背心和褲子也因為抱著自己的緣故幾乎全濕

“不行，我忍不住了..”Mark用著火熱的下身磨蹭著gun的雙臀

硬挺的觸感讓gun臉頰浮起紅雲，想要往後退卻被緊緊攬在對方胸膛，是因為對方過分炎熱的體溫嗎？Gun總覺得身子不大對勁...

“我..不會吃你這套！而且你的衣服全濕了”

“P你就摸摸我嘛～”mark抓起gun的右手貼上自己溼透而精實的胸肌

Gun能感覺到溫熱的心跳從緊貼的掌心傳遞過來...可是比起這個..自己的分身竟然不爭氣地硬了起來

有點承不住逐漸升溫的身子

可明明方才自己壓根沒有用多燙的水呀⋯⋯

“說好不碰的，你..可別馬上失約啊！哈..”

**嗯？開始了.....是嗎？**

“不碰可以，那P別趕我出去好嗎.. 而且我都濕了，等P沖完我還是得洗澡的”mark一副可憐兮兮的樣子，看得gun堅持不過三分鐘...加上絕對不想被發現自己也起了反應..

“哈..隨..便你..誰叫你要進來哈..”

不大對勁，為什麼感覺口腔那麼乾燥，吐出的氣息也那麼灼熱..

下面..！充血而腫脹的分身..

gun嘗試著推開那人的懷裡，想要轉過身間隔出幾步距離，不過卻在轉身後的第一步失去了重心...更準確地說自己的雙腿發軟無力

不過早就預料到這個可能性的Mark一把扣住gun的腰沒讓他跌落

“P都站不穩了，不然我來幫你沖吧”靠近耳垂的低喃，對方究竟安的是什麼心..

“幫我可以...但不可以..碰我”

“是、是”Mark用著沒有環扣對方的手拿起了花灑，讓gun的手攙扶在浴缸旁的架子上，明知道gun的體溫異常地升高，mark卻選擇轉開了溫水

看著後背上的泡沫滑落..

“吶，我也幫P沖前面好嗎？”

“那..不！”下一秒的自己已經被翻過身，該說是自己太過大意..亦或者是自己根本無力抵抗..

感覺到炙熱的脹痛，gun忍不住夾緊雙臀，沒有看見對方倒還好...現在正視著對方的臉龐還能怎麼讓自己消退..

**如果說這都是在我預料之中...**

** P** **’Gun 肯定會生氣的吧？**

Gun試圖使了個眼色告訴對方別在往下看，可Mark卻完全沒有意會。貼近了濕潤的耳垂，Mark輕啃了下…

“P,原來那麼想要嗎？”

“我...我，你別看了..哈”

**不舒服..這種全身上下都在發燙的感覺是什麼..**

完全沒辦法控制住性器的挺立

只能任憑它液出點點蜜液

加上頭昏昏沉沉地無法思考，gun緊抓著mark的手坐上了浴缸邊緣的大理石磁磚..

火熱的肌膚碰上了冰涼的瓷磚

雖然那一刻彷彿緩解了一些，熾熱感卻又在下一秒蔓延..

gun才意識到自己快不行了，好想要...能夠讓自己先解放一次都好...其他的都無所謂..

“哈啊..我..想要”

那垂憐欲滴的分身在雙臀間若隱若現，gun一手扶在大理石磚上，一手為了保持平衡緊緊抓住了mark的手

想來，也是時候了..

不過這**催情沐浴劑**的效果實在太好了

誰叫昨天P冷落了我一天呢

Mark看著眼眸含水，雙頰泛紅的情人

今晚就是要好好蹂躪這個總是誘惑自己的男人

一把將gun抱起移到了靠近玻璃那側的浴缸邊緣，讓對方能將身子靠在那之上，勾起對方的雙腿讓細長的腿能夠橫跨浴缸倚靠在另一側的邊緣..

任憑了mark手裡的動作，讓自己毫無遮掩地雙腳敞開，gun的視線不覺望向那隔著布料也看得出呼之欲出的熱根，不難看出對方渴望征服自己的慾望

“P的這兒好像快噴發了，好誘人”mark蹲在浴缸的邊緣，貼近了gun的雙腳..

“唔..好熱..哈啊”

“既然那麼熱，P可得好好讓它釋放呀”

染上嫣紅而稚嫩的軀體，微微沙啞的嗓音，讓gun顯的更加魅惑..

渴望被觸碰的情欲掩蓋了羞澀，gun輕輕碰了mark的手..輕刮著掌心內側..

左手的指尖繞過分身上下擼動著，每一次的擺動都讓深陷情慾泥沼中的gun顫抖不已，明明做著如此羞人的行為，gun卻覺得好舒服..

失了力的雙手讓熱根遲遲無法緩解，渴望那雙偌大的手...光是想到過往mark搓弄著自己，那迷人的後穴羞澀地收縮著...想要吞進眼前的巨大..

gun在mark的掌心給了允諾征服自己的暗示，不過mark卻沒有回應他的渴望..反倒露出委屈的神情，像隻小狼狗般水汪汪地雙手撐在浴缸邊緣，整個人貼近了gun的身體。

**“P說了沒有你的允許不可以碰你，不是嗎”**

沒能想的那麼多，gun就想釋放身體壓抑不住的慾望...一把抓住mark的衣領拉近距離，雙唇緊緊貼住對方，舌尖意亂情迷地在彼此口腔中肆虐，翻滾攪弄的舌瓣掀起了一陣陣唾液的滋滋聲響，gun的手不安份地掀起了mark的背心...

直至口水淌落嘴角，gun才放開他的唇..

**“想要弄壞我嗎”**gun舔上對方脆弱的耳根，迷亂地誘惑著mark，雙手遊走在mark的胸膛

“看來P是同意了，我也想狠狠插入你的小穴”

mark褪去全身的衣服，那滾燙的粗根暴露在空氣之中，gun看著那碩挺吞嚥了一口

“好厲害...我想要舔你的肉棒”不聽使喚的灼熱，讓平時被動的人兒變得如此放蕩

不愧為找了那麼久皮質吸收的催情劑

加上方才的伎倆讓泡沫停留的更長更為有效

忍著那麼久沒碰，果然是正確的嗎⋯

mark踏進了浴缸之中，讓兩人的距離更加貼近

扶起碩大的熱根拍在gun的臉上

小嘴沒有猶豫地包裹著碩大，賣力地吸吮著紫紅色硬挺、時不時的輕吻與啃咬逼的mark全身微顫，深入淺出的吸吮讓唾液侵佔了根部..含在嘴裡沽啾沽啾的聲音響徹整間浴室

“舒...唔嗎”gun一邊含著一邊凝視著露出享受神情的男人，話語間沒有一刻停止舔弄他的硬挺

gun的右手忍不住觸碰自己下身的焦急，蜜液直流的頂端就像是隨時都會噴發般，一上一下的擼動讓gun的腳趾緊縮抓住了浴缸邊緣...

聽著mark滿足的低吟聲，讓自己更加興奮...

如果能仰賴這個渠道來傾瀉自己的渴望也沒什麼不好的..

**好熱...**

“舒不舒服..P含著應該比我清楚吧”mark忘情地揪住gun的髮絲，像是佔有著對方一般，將自己的熱源埋沒在對方的喉嚨...gun如此享受沉醉的表情讓mark差點沒忍住射了出來..

“你個小妖精，自己的手玩的那麼開心阿”

mark抽出在口腔肆虐的硬挺，扶起gun將緊貼自己的人兒轉過身背對

往前邁進一步將滾燙的性器抵在對方的臀部，被後方壓迫的人兒只能貼在玻璃牆上，胸前的突起在玻璃磨擦下，發出些微聲響...

“都說了P要好好利用這片玻璃了”

“哈啊..嗯...哈..”mark的手觸上紅櫻，用著稍重的力道揉捏按壓，指尖充滿挑逗性的搔刮著...

原本遲遲等不到解放的性器已經夠難受...再加上為了保持平衡只能將雙手緊貼玻璃...gun不滿足於此刻胸前的挑弄..卻也因為mark熟稔的技巧漏出陣陣輕吟

“啊嗯....嗯..唔嗯..”

“怎麼一臉欲求不滿呢”

“我..嗯..想射...你不行..就走開..嗯哈..”

“不行？”mark將gun壓在玻璃牆上，用手固定住gun的雙手，沿著背脊往下舔舐，直至那一張一闔的洞口...

舌尖的探入讓長久的空虛感突然被填滿，gun仰起頭貪婪地索取更多...

“啊嗯...嗯...還要..啊哈..啊..”

濕潤而緊密的內穴彷彿歡迎著對方的侵入，gun扭著身子將小穴能更順暢地被舌尖攪弄

“嗯啊..啊哈..再..來..”

mark為此刻如此淫蕩的情人驚艷，卻也同樣沈溺於情慾的波盪..放開了gun的雙手讓他自己覆上雙臀

“那麼喜歡P就用力搬開給我舔”

命令而霸道的語氣加快了gun呼吸的頻率...淚眼婆娑地聽令於自己的小狼狗，搬開後的內穴彷彿可以清晰感受到空氣的探入，緊緊收縮渴望著被那人滿足..

“啊嗯...啊啊啊...好爽...嗯...啊”

羞愧的動作卻讓心理更加的滿足，有力的舌尖探索在柔軟的內壁裡，蜜液和唾液的交疊讓gun的後面溼成一片..

“爽就大聲一點..”mark的舌恣意遊走在甬道裡，一個用力的推入淺出，一根指頭就這麼刺進內壁..

“啊嗯嗯嗯....！”刺入的剎那，一陣酥麻感垂直湧上，濃稠的液體直直噴在玻璃上，慢慢地沿著牆流下..

gun的雙腿一個無力，癱軟在浴缸之中..mark看著喘息不停的情人，手指沾抹著牆上的白液放進了gun的唇瓣，gun任憑著手指游移，過多的液體沿著嘴角滴落..

明明以為身體再射過一次之後會好些...體內的燥熱感卻毫無消退，小舌舔舐體液的同時，那剛釋放的性器卻又逐漸硬了起來..

**自己到底怎麼了...**

相較於剛剛的自己，後穴癢癮難忍...尤其是看著對方如此巨大的熱根

“看來P還不滿足..畢竟我才放入一根嘛”mark將gun橫抱起走出了浴室並輕放在靠近玻璃的那張床上..

兩人髮梢上的水沿著房內的地毯滴落...

mark壓著gun索取他的吻，兩人越吻越烈，彼此交纏著，捨不得分離..

“唔嗯...哈..唔..”

mark一手摸上gun的頭髮輕抓著，而對方的雙手也緊緊擒著自己的雙臂

慾火焚身的過程中，gun卻感到眼前一片漆黑...

“別拆下來，刺激的還在後面”mark的雙手為他套住了黑色絲綢質的眼罩，全然不透光線，而失了視力以後的感官在轉瞬間變得極為敏銳

gun反過被壓在身下的姿勢，左手圈上了mark的脖子，拿起mark的食指放入口中，像隻發情的小貓一般吐了唾液再舔舐著，舌尖一邊擺動一邊說著

“今晚我就是你的小貓”

mark反扣著gun的頸項，親暱地親吻著對方嫣紅的唇，伸出了火熱口腔中的手指

“P我愛你”撫上gun的臉龐，而gun像隻貓自然的蹭在他的掌心

mark湊近gun的耳根，用著氣音說著**“我想看你自慰”**

翻過方向讓gun面向床頭撐著手趴著，gun意會了mark的意思，伸出右手緩緩地放入嫩穴...

“嗯唔...嗯...哈恩...”

因為方才舌頭的滋潤讓手指進入格外的順暢，食指進出攪弄滋滋的作響，視覺與聽覺的享受讓mark更加瘋狂，一把拍上了gun性感的臀..

**啪****――**

痛覺與情慾的融合，讓gun失了理智般呻吟著..一陣陣呻吟讓小嘴來不及閉合流出口水..加快了手指的動作配合著腰肢的擺動..

“P好性感...”mark一邊搓揉著自己的性器，一邊輕啃在對方的腰、臀、腳甚至是腳跟

mark將慾根放在gun的臀上摩擦...

手也不忘時而拍打著翹挺的蜜臀

不過一會兒mark物色了房間一圈..

離開了床

“嗯唔...m..ark?”

“別停，我在呢小貓咪”

mark很快地坐回床上，移開了gun埋沒在內壁的手指，取而代之的是自己的舌瓣，靈活且刺激地在內壁裡翻弄

“怎..嗯啊...嗯...哈啊”

還沒來得及讓gun反應過來，舌尖卻又褪去...

原想著又要忍受一次空虛感席捲，卻在下一刻叫了出來..

“啊嗯嗯..！mar..k..什啊嗯..麼..”

“P想要吃我的就得好好擴張呢”

“什..嗯麼..哈嗯”

**“我放了什麼？我可放了P最愛的草莓哦”**

聽見mark種種的浪語..撲鼻而來的草莓香讓gun的身子熱如烈焰般，好像可以深刻感受到侵入身體的形狀..

“P別縮的那麼緊，要是草莓壞了可就得懲罰了”

mark將還在蜜穴之外的部分推了進去，後穴緊緊吸進了整顆草莓

“知道嗎？整顆都被吃進去了”

濃烈的氣味讓gun很是急迫，卻又覺得被塞入的感受有點興奮...

mark舔上了穴口外液出的汁液...刻意讓舌瓣糾纏在肌膚上的聲音變得更清晰，感受到mark的舔弄，gun一個緊縮把草莓全都吞入...

“咬的那麼緊，淫蕩的小貓咪”mark將手上另一顆草莓塞入gun唇瓣的縫隙，同時放入了食指在口腔騷弄，在嗚咽的過程裡貝齒分割了草莓，一塊一塊流出汁液..gun想要吞嚥卻因為mark的手指無法如願

好不容易離開了口腔...下一刻後庭卻又被異物插入..

“啊嗯...啊啊...不...m..a”

“喜歡嗎？第二顆”

gun有些不滿..自己一直做為被擺佈的一方，明明就知道自己要的是什麼...“嗯..唔嗯...更..喜歡..你的..啊..”

“我的？可是明明咬的那麼緊，又要吞進去了”mark用力將全部沒入於gun的體內，配合著小穴的收縮發出榨擠的水聲..

“P這可不行喔，你看這都掉出來一塊了”mark拾起碎屑舔了進去，手掌輕揉著嫩臀..

“不過..P那麼努力，給點獎賞好了”

“嗯哈..？冰..嗯..唔哈...”沿著背脊流下臀隙之間，乳白的液體悄悄滑入小穴和內側...整片緋紅色的肌膚染上了白...

**gun** **才聞到這股熟悉的氣味..是..牛奶？**

mark延著脊柱的凹陷處舔舐了殘留的液體，啃咬著香味四溢的軀體..

“好香...草莓奶昔..P喜歡嗎？”mark高舉玻璃杯，杯緣輕觸骨盆位置，將杯中的牛奶全數倒進股溝..

“嗯唔...哈啊啊..不...進..啊..去了...”充斥的灼熱在牛奶低溫之下衝擊感隨之而來，gun控制不了扭轉著後臀...

“也讓我喝喝吧”mark取下了gun的眼罩，仰躺在gun堅挺的下方，壓低了gun的臀，讓自己的雙唇輕易地觸及gun甜膩的內穴，雙腳發軟的人兒只能順服mark的擺佈..

恢復視線以後的光明，馬上就能看到眼前面對著自己的巨根，gun忘情地伸出了舌尖從根部往上舔弄著..想著自己能獨佔這個滾燙的東西...就更加難掩興奮和期待

“唔..舔的那麼用力，P果然很色”

mark將中指插入被塞滿的小穴，勾起指頭拿出了體內的草莓

“哈啊..啊啊啊！唔嗯..唔...啊”

嘴裡含著gun被沾滿牛奶的性器一下又一下地吸吮、刺激，而被腸液和牛奶浸濕的草莓掉落在床..惹的床上濕漉一片..

“多謝款待”

**受不了了..好想要..**

“哈..哈嗯..”gun吐出了mark的碩大，直直的將臀部往前移動直到自己的後穴底在那根之上..像是挑釁對方一般摩擦著頂端，露出整片翹臀讓mark看的到卻吃不到..

mark嘴角的笑意越加明顯，既然自己老婆想玩那何嘗拒絕呢？mark看著背對自己的gun，一個勁兒雙手搭上gun的腰側，重重地將整根慾望插入內壁，毫不留情地往上頂入，試圖插進那最脆弱的敏感點..

“啊嗯...好..粗..嗯啊...進來..啊..了..”

gun的腳趾緊抓著棉被，被如此大的異物佔據，還是忍不住縮起身子有些疼痛..卻也興奮的難以形容..

進到體內被緊咬的快感讓mark失了理智，盡情蹂躪的慾望..mark覺得還能更多、更烈..

mark狂野地勾起腳，臀部與床騰空了些距離讓自己更能出力頂入，gun的每一個腰肢擺動的配合，都讓mark看了為之入迷..狂亂的抽插讓淫叫潰不成句，每一次的呻吟都帶著炙熱而急促的呼吸聲

“啊嗯..啊...好..啊嗯..棒..還要..”

後背點點汗珠在激烈的交合當中滑落，房裏充斥著既甜膩又腥羶的氣味..

“這麼淫蕩的模樣..只准給你老公看”gun感覺全身不聽使喚般地渴求這個男人，卻也同時為了這個男人的言語滿心喜悅..

**老實說，這副模樣絕對只屬於這個狡猾又可愛的男人。**

mark將手拱起，讓gun呈現仰躺在自己之上的動作，貼合著彼此上身那火熱的身體，gun轉過頭狂吻著對方，而mark從沒停止過在鮮美多汁的嫩穴裡的衝擊，gun只能在情靡之中緊抓著被單...

“啊.唔.嗯啊...大唔..力..再大啊啊..力..”

mark將gun攬著轉向側邊變成側躺的姿勢，身子仍然緊緊相黏，mark下移了些距離，理所當然那硬根依然深深埋沒在內壁，抬起了gun的左腳，讓自己的性器能夠更深的插入他的身體..

左腳被狠狠地抬高，後方一個勁的猛攻，讓gun舒服到留下了生理眼淚...

“啊..啊嗯...快點...啊..再快..好爽..”

gun的手撫在自己火熱的分身，像是宣洩熱度般地賣力擼動，mark的手揉捏著紅櫻..

“嗯啊...要...啊..去了..嗯啊啊！”

眉目緊蹙，gun一個咬緊下唇...慾望直達頂端又再從噴出灼白液體...

mark將gun轉過身面對自己吻上他的唇..視線的模糊..腦袋暈沉沉..拔出後穴的硬挺仍然抵著gun的分身..

“果然還不會消退是嗎..我得好好負上責任呢”

gun明明感覺到了熱度比方才消退了些..分身卻依然腫脹..

**這樣不就像自己真的發情了嗎..**

終於有些思緒的gun忍不住起了疑

小狼狗卻沒給自己思考的時間，一把翻過自己趴在床，舔舐著已經被蹂躪發紅的蜜穴...gun的身體確實還貪婪著對方，mark的飢渴與持久已經不是第一次體驗了，總讓自己那麼滿足..

**可那麼瘋狂的性愛，自己也沒嘗試過..**

mark扶起gun的腰後背式插入，小穴就像完美的契合自己，一張一縮吸入..

“嗯啊...唔...進來..嗯哈..”

“我們婚前的性愛，喜歡嗎”

“啊啊..嗯..喜..啊歡..嗯”

gun的嗓音已略為嘶啞..淫靡的撞擊聲一次又一次迴盪在房內

mark抓起gun的性器搓弄，後背的活塞運動越加快速..強勁地讓每一次都插在點上，破碎的呻吟跟規律的抽插成了強烈的對比..

“啊...嗯..又要..啊啊..嗯啊..”

“唔..好爽..P裡面..好緊..好濕”

“嗯..啊啊啊”一個仰頭，酥麻感串流至下身，可性器卻沒有噴出液體..留下gun無法控制的顫抖..

“嗯哈..哈..沒..？哈啊..”

mark讓gun翻過身墊起枕頭支撐他的頭和臀部，指腹碰在濕潤分身的馬眼上..

“沒噴出東西對嗎？”

“怎..哈..麼..哈啊..”

“乾性高潮，寶貝你可真出乎我意料了”

gun有點害怕這種陌生的感覺..彷彿被抽乾了一般..明明感覺確實高潮了..身體停止不了顫抖..

mark大腿撐著gun的臀，彎下腰親吻在gun的額頭之上，像是安撫他不安的內心。gun緊緊回扣著mark的脖子..感受到那已紅腫不堪的穴口又被撐入，這一次gun面對著mark用著雙腿勾住對方..

感受到對方的回應，mark在耳際邊低喃著自己有多愛他..粗根輕輕捅著、研磨著、探索濕漉的內腔

“嗯哈...啊..唔啊..舒服..”

“操..你太性感了..”mark看著因過度情慾而扭曲身子的情人，滿身汗珠與體液，用著右手摀住自己半張臉龐，雙眸濕潤，瞳孔水亮的看著mark..讓他忍不住咬緊牙小聲罵了一句

mark眉頭緊緊縮緊，還沒釋放卻又脹大的硬物，一個不留情的開始死命抽送，激烈的進出彷彿快把甬道的媚肉翻出，床板不停發出嘰嘰聲..

“嗯嗚..哈嗯..啊..不行..啊..了..不行”催情劑的消退讓體內粗根的感受越加鮮明，逐漸轉為自己意識的渴求..指頭抓緊枕頭承受著強烈的衝撞..

“寶貝你吸的好緊..嗯..爽嗎..”

“啊嗯..爽..啊啊..好深..”

gun急促的呼吸聲就像是近乎斷氣一般，mark壓著他的雙腿撐的更開..gun伸出雙手讓對方緊扣，mark加緊了衝刺的頻率..

“不..啊..射不..出來了..嗯啊要壞了..”即使不停的抽搐，性器卻無法再噴出更多體液..挺身配合著mark的動作..

**“那就壞掉吧..”**

“啊嗯..mar..k...ma..rk...”十指緊扣的雙手伴隨著不再規律的抽送搖動，mark狠狠操弄那艷穴，交合的水聲越來越大..直至快感貫穿全身，直衝腦門的巔峰...mark將滾燙的液體送進gun的體內..

mark在釋放後低下身擁抱著對方，唇瓣的相纏很是甜膩..兩人灼熱的喘息不斷，紅了雙頰相視而笑..

mark抽出自己的熱源，混濁的白液流了出來..gun一個害羞用雙手掩住臉

“現在才害羞嗎？明明剛剛一直勾引我”

“我..才沒有..”

“P的每一面我都愛，所以放開手我想好好看你”

gun緩緩放下遮擋的雙手，看著滿是愛意的眼神，明明累的快要虛脫了..看著他的笑顏卻又覺得充滿活力，自己真的好幸福..

“我有好好滿足我的老婆嗎？”

gun猶豫了一會兒，小小聲的說了**“有..”**

“不過..!我還不是你老婆..”gun嘟著小嘴

“我這都先洞房了還不是我老婆”mark橫抱起gun走進浴室

“老婆大人，這就幫你清理乾淨，好好泡澡可以嗎”

“嗯..好吧～”mark輕啄了gun的秀髮，將gun放在浴缸中，轉開溫水沖灑在情人的身上..mark蹲下身靠在浴缸旁，將細長的手指放入窄穴，另一手握著花灑控制著水流..

“哼..唔嗯..不..”

“P別亂動..這得好好清乾淨”

“嗯..那..哈..你還射..裡面”gun不滿地瞪了mark一眼，熱水和指尖的進入讓gun忍不住閉上眼..

“是P太誘人，下次不敢了”mark抽出手指，擠了些浴缸旁配置的沐浴精

“明明每次都這樣..”

“我太愛你了嘛..”

**嘖嘖嘖，這男人的嘴，果然有毒**

等等..等等..等等等等!

gun在mark沾滿泡沫的手覆上自己以前，握住了mark的手臂..

“你幹嘛不用放在正旁邊的這罐沐浴乳？不是說這有舒緩疲勞效果嗎？”

“啊..我想說換個味道嘛..”

“換什麼，可是我喜歡這罐的味道，你別用飯店的了”

“那個..P我覺得..我們還是先不要用這個好了”

“神神祕祕的你..搞什麼，一下強烈推銷一下又不用..該不會...”gun思索了一下目前為止發生了什麼事，突然一個想法浮現...覺得此刻腦中邪惡的想法好像能合理解釋自己今天所有的行為！

“P你聽我解釋..”

“解釋什麼？你個大色狼！變態！色老頭!”

“乖嘛，P不是也很滿足嘛”

“這是兩碼子事！從今天以後一個月別碰我！”

gun搶過mark手上的花灑

“P～！”

這之後的夜晚mark實在不記得到底花了多少精力讓gun原諒他，能使上的伎倆全都使上了...

直到睡前還在幫自家老婆按摩雙腿…

果然娶老婆這事不簡單啊⋯⋯

不過―――

算了，

再怎麼辛苦也值得

誰叫早就把所有愛都給你了

我世界第一可愛的老婆

**“P,你好可愛”**

**“我知道，我還很有趣呢”**

[Fin ]


End file.
